In a fuse-equipped connector for supplying power to an external apparatus loaded in a vehicle, a technology for easily replacing a mounted fuse is suggested (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
A fuse-equipped connector 100 of Patent Literature 1 illustrated in FIG. 8 includes a first and a second bus bar (terminals) 113 and 133 which are connected to input and output electric wires 114 and 134, a fuse 135 which conductively connects the first and the second bus bar 113 and 133 to each other to be fusible, and a housing (first housing) 112 which accommodates the first and the second bus bars 113 and 133 and the fuse 135. The first and the second bus bars 113 and 133 are inserted into an external apparatus 500, and are connected to a circuit in the external apparatus 500. The housing 112 includes a hood portion (connection portion) 112a which covers the periphery of an apparatus tab is fitted to a connector attaching hole of the external apparatus 500, and the fuse 135 is attached in an accommodation space in the hood portion 112a. 
The accommodation space in the fuse-equipped connector 100 which accommodates the fuse 135 is formed in the hood portion 112a of the housing 112 which is fitted to the external apparatus 500. Therefore, when the housing 112 is detached from the external apparatus 500, the hood portion 112a becomes exposed, and attachment and detachment of the fuse 135 becomes possible. The fuse-equipped connector 100 is disclosed which can reduce the number of constituent components or improve reliability, and can improve shielding properties.
The fuse-equipped connector 100 of Patent Literature 2 illustrated in FIG. 9 includes the housing (first housing) 112. Constituent members similar to those in the fuse-equipped connector of the above-described Patent Literature 1 will be given the same reference numerals in the description. The housing 112 includes an opening portion (connection portion) 112a which is connected to the external apparatus 500, the fuse 135 which is accommodated in the opening portion 112a, and inverter connection terminals (a first bus bar and a second bus bar) 113 and 133. In addition, the housing 112 includes the input electric wire 114 and the output electric wire 134. The fuse-equipped connector 100 is screwed to the external apparatus 500 for preventing the occurrence of falling off. The fuse-equipped connector 100 is disclosed in which the fuse 135 can be replaced only by detaching the fuse-equipped connector 100 from the external apparatus 500, and the number of components, such as service covers or interlock circuits for the service covers can be reduced without an effort to detach the service cover.